X0Z0
Pre-0b0t Era™ X0Z0 was created millions or billions of years ago when X0Z0 summoned him using the infamous X0Z0hack. It is a pop rice known to have created the universe, but this has not been confirmed. Suddenly in early 2011, X0Z0 became bored on a sunny morning, and he finished writing one of his greatest works, the Bible. After a few hours sucking cock and eating a big mac he got an idea, which was the moment X0Z0 invented anarchy and 0b0t was born. Age Of Disappointment ™ 0b0t was Minecraft's first anarchy server, a private server operated by X0Z0 and his friend Phantomcaptain, and the only people whitelisted on the server. X0Z0 was planning to build a world spawn from 0 to 25 million blocks to build the now infamous X0Z0town or shortly poptown. The construction of this base at 25 mil led to years of pain and was widely considered a bad move. Since this was an early beta, the base was on distant lands, which is one of the biggest reasons X0Z0 decided to build it there, but X0Z0 knew little about it, but he had problems in the game and he was far from spawn. Played very hard for him and phantom. The main reason why they played 0b0t in this era was torture themselves. x0z0 and Phantom were actually geniuses and played a lot of chess together. They took the game very seriously as if they had lost and had to play 0b0t for half an hour. This X0Z0town actually grew a lot in this era from a few times they logged in and worked, but during this time X0Z0 built the first X0Z0 dome, it was the largest build in all minecraft at the time, and still the largest. today. X0Z0 was a really talented builder, but recently he was angry that anarchy servers known as “6b6t” went online and the owner, known as 0bOp, didn't get the idea first. Pop Bow argued that 0bOp had time traveled using a time machine to make 6b6t longer than 0b0t. This was not confirmed and X0Z0 claimed that he once had proof of this, but 0bOp broke into his house and destroyed it. This hasn't been confirmed, but I'm sure 99% will create the server earlier and not lie since X0Z0 invented anarchy. In fact we can assume that it is true, and now we are contacting the authorities in hopes that the 0bOp will be put in jail to take away the idea of X0Z0. 0bOp is a serious criminal and must be brutally raped and eat his organs. This wicked sex did not stop the 0b0t gang, of course, from building a base and, of course, continued building. Although they played to torture themselves, they had a lot of fun on this great server. Pre-Golden Age ™ This era begins when a terrible terrible terrible update, known as Beta 1.8, is released in Minecraft. X0Z0 thought of seeing it. "This is a fucking gay .. like a wink wink." All of this changed when Popcorn lost the Dick Slap game on the Phantom and when Popcorn logged in and played 0b0t. Dick Slap is a game where you hit others with your dick and then hit you with their dick until the first person you lost is lost. His penis was so majestic and beautiful that x0z0 usually did not lose ghosts, but this time he did not pay attention. So far, this is the only time X0Z0 has lost a game hitting a phantom. In fact, it is very impossible and impossible for him to lose. In the 1500s, X0Z0 used a dick enlarger to increase his penis length to a level as big as fitmc. But the machine did not allow him. No longer increases their dick size and therefore is still unmatched in penis length games to this day. Some people say that the right dick has reached the moon, others say more. Anyway, x0z0's cock really, really big phantom had mini mini small D small bloody pee. X0Z0 claimed that Phantom cheated, but Phantom rejects it right today. x0z0 lost and was forced to play for 30 minutes in 0b0t. He played for the first time in weeks, and was the first 0b0t player to try new updates when Popborn logged in. that much. Jitter. It was. gone. X0Z0 played only for 30 minutes, but played and celebrated for 30 hours. This was the first time 0b0t was actually fun. x0z0 was only a phantom captain to all the friends who played 0b0t, and after 56 days he rejoiced and reunited 0b0t until he was found dead in his room, playing for days. He played 0b0t every day for 56 days, ate nothing during that period, and the phantom died of starvation. It was a sad day for 0b0t. x0z0 used his resurrection abilities. Category:Player Page